Murder
by Madd Spammer
Summary: Airframe fic. It takes place immediately after the book... Thomas Chang is murdered, and who else would be sent to cover the story but Jennifer Malone?


**A/N:**This was actually a book report that I wrote in 7th grade.It's an extension of Michael Crichton's Airframe.It picks up right where Airframe left off.Airframe isn't exactly my favorite Crichton novel, but it was just what I happened to use for this.Actually, I've only read it twice, as opposed to the countless times I've read Jurassic Park and Sphere.(And no, I don't like those just because of the movies.In fact, I despise the Sphere movie.There are so many inaccuracies and things – _important_ things – that they left out!)And I could ramble on and on about how much I love Crichton's work (and hate the movies), but I'll spare you.If you care to babble about it, though, feel free to e-mail me!

**Warning:**Since I wrote this in 7th grade, the tenses are a bit funky.Bear with it.I didn't change it because that's just the one thing I have problems with correcting.Oh, yeah, it's a bit short, too.Sorry about that.(And I really hope I didn't miss any mistakes… but I probably did.And that's not something I do very often!)

**Disclaimer:**Everything in here belongs to the genius Michael Crichton.

** **

# MURDER

** **

**CHANG**

** **

Jennifer Malone had thought that anything to do with TransPacific flight 545 was old news.She was wrong.Yesterday, Thomas Chang was found dead in his apartment.Someone had murdered him and there was an ongoing investigation.And she had to do a segment on _Hard Copy_ about it.

She was chosen to do the segment because of her background knowledge of flight 545.After all of her research on the Norton N-22, she did not broadcast the segment.That was when she worked for _Newsline_.No one there wanted a parts story.They didn't want to be like _60 Minutes_.

To research Thomas Chang's death, she would have to fly to China.After what happened she wasn't sure if she could handle being on any plane. "But," she thought, "if I am going on an airplane, I'll go on an N-22.I know that its safe."She managed to get a flight at 7:00 the next night.

*****

At the airport, there was total chaos.There were screaming kids everywhere.Malone hoped that none of them would be on her flight.As she was boarding her plane, she saw a man that looked familiar.Wasn't that Marder?She dismissed the idea quickly.

The flight was boring and uneventful.She had a lot of time to think.To think about what had happened on TransPacific flight 545.To think about the unfortunate families of the deceased.Mostly, to think about Thomas Chang's murder.

"Funny," she thought, "that the words Marder and murder only differ by one letter.Just a weird coincidence, I guess."Then she felt the plane start to land and her thoughts fled like a rabbit from a bear.

She reached into the overhead compartment to get her carry-on luggage.Then she walked off of the plane.She looked at her watch.It was about an hour before she had boarded the plane."Stupid time zones," she muttered.

As she waited for her luggage, she mentally worked out her schedule for the next day.At 10:00 she would interview the police working on Chang's murder case.In the time before that, she would review the information about flight 545.She didn't have much to review; she remembered most of it vividly.

When she got her luggage she took a cab to the motel.It was gigantic and intimidating.Malone got the keys to her room on the 4th floor. She went in, put her stuff in a corner, turned on HBO, and fell asleep.

** **

**MALONE**

Jennifer Malone woke up at 9:30 AM.She saw the clock and panicked.Then she saw Jim Carrey.She quickly turned off the TV, got dressed, and left.She forgot to lock the door.

*****

Malone took a cab to the police station.She just barely made it there in time.When she went in she heard them talking very fast in Chinese.They saw her and asked if she was the reporter.She answered that she was the reporter.

Then she asked them if they had any leads on the case.They told her that they had found some fingerprints and were trying to identify them and that it would lead them to the murderer.Malone couldn't believe that she had come so far and they could solve the case without her.She told them to call her at the motel when they found out who the murderer was.

Back at the motel Jennifer Malone was packing her stuff since she didn't need to stay much longer.Then she heard the glass of her window shattering. 

Someone was breaking into her room.

The intruder had a ski mask on, so Malone couldn't see their face.He had a knife in one hand, and as soon as she saw that she ran into the bathroom and locked it.

"Not very courageous, but better safe than sorry," she thought.She figured she could wait in the bathroom until the intruder got discouraged and left.She couldn't have had a worse plan.

The intruder knocked down the door and stabbed Malone in the back.She fell to the floor screaming.A puddle of blood was starting to gather around her.The man unmasked himself.

It was Marder.

He left her there to die, exiting through the door.As soon as he got out a police man pinned him to the wall of the building and read him his rights.They had found that he had also murdered Chang.They cuffed him and took him to the station.Paramedics attended to Malone.

*****

A few weeks later, Jennifer Malone recovered from her stabbing.She flew back to the United States to do the segment about the murder of Thomas Chang, with a firsthand experience.

John Marder had been found guilty to murdering Thomas Chang.He had done it because he claimed that, "He screwed the Korea sale."Marder is now in jail in China.

*****

The segment on _Hard Copy_ about Chang's murder was a great success.Even Casey Singleton watched it.**__**


End file.
